


Beers, scotch and vodka

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking never ends up going smoothly with the Avengers and the rest of the gang. Especially when Tony challenges you to a drinking contest, Maria can totally handle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beers, scotch and vodka

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day OTP challenge - Maria Hill/Steve Rogers. Day 09
> 
> Hanging out with friends

Steve sat down next to Maria in the circle booth. The group had decided to come out for a night in the sports bar, taking the corner booth. Steve sat down next to Maria at the end of the booth, placing their two beers down in front of them. He raised his left arm and placed in on the back of the booth so that Maria was closer to him.

An hour later Tony was in the bar and having a debate with Maria.

"Clearly New York Pizza is better than Chicago," Tony said loudly across the table to Hill who just rolled her eyes at him.

"Clearly you don't have your head screwed on properly. Chicago pizza is way better," Maria said as the rest of the gang just smirked at the argument. Tony then rolled his eyes.

"Name three reasons why," Tony said, challenging Maria which he would regret.

"One, it's deep dish Chicago pizza so there's more. Two longer to eat so you get a longer taste of it. Three, it's better then New York pizza. Why would you fold your pizza, that just waste's it," Maria said back and Tony huffed a laugh.

"It's better like that," Tony said.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked Tony as he slid under the table to get out off their corner booth. Tony then jumped up and glared at her.

"Just wait," Tony said before walking off into the men's toilets. Maria frowned, staring after him. She looked over at Natasha, who just shrugged and took another gulp of her Black Russian.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, "Pepper said sliding onto the end of the booth.

"PEPPER!" Clint shouted, his words slurred.

"Well you're drunk and it's only... nine," Pepper said glancing at her watch on her wrist.

"He's a light weight," Natasha commented, as Clint just laughed.

"No I'm not," Clint said, swaying in his seat. "This one. She's crazy," Clint whispered loudly to Pepper thinking Natasha couldn't hear him.

Tony walked back out of the men's bathroom and glared at Maria. His face cracked into a smile as he saw Pepper sat at the booth, his eyes lighting up. He leaned down to kiss Pepper on the cheek both climbing back under the table to his seat. Maria spotted the black sharpie pen behind his ear then realized what he had done.

"Wrote my number in the man's bathroom. Real clever," Maria said. She held out her hand and Tony just looked at her.

"You're not really going to go into the men's bathroom," Tony said looking at her. Maria raised an eyebrow at him and then took the sharpie pen out of his hand. Maria ducked under the table and climbed out. She stood up and brushed her clothes off before turning. She walked off towards the men's bathroom.

"With all due respect Stark, you are a major ass," Steve said from across the table.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Tony said giving Steve a look.

Two minutes later Maria walked back out and threw the pen at Tony's chest before going to get another drink from the bar.

"She didn't?" Tony asked, looking at Rhodey, then Bruce, then Sam and then eyes landing on Natasha.

"Oh she did," Natasha said back.

"Anyway," Rhodey said, looking over at Pepper. "How was work?" He asked her.

"It was stressful, but good," Pepper said.

Maria came back from the bar with a scotch on the rocks.

"Hey, by the way," Maria said placing the scotch in her place, leaning over the back of the booth. "Let's just say," Maria said and then climbed over the back of the booth to her seat. "That you're going to get a lot of calls from very horny, drunk man asking for a Antonia Stark," Maria said, sitting down in her seat next to Steve and smirking at Stark. She raised her glass towards him as he glared at her.

"Drinking contest then, Hill," Tony said to Maria, smirking. "I'll tell you now, I'm no light weight like Clint over her," He said, gesturing over to the drunken man.

"I'm not a light weight," Clint said.

"You are," Natasha said.

"Neither I am Stark," Maria replied. "You're on, but you're paying," Maria said. She was a little tipsy, but what the hell. She could get drunk and make Stark look like a fool at the same time.

"Do you think that's really wise?" Pepper asked Tony who was already drunk.

"Just trust me," Tony said to her as Maria called for ten beers to a passing waitress.

"You're playing with the big boys Hill," Tony said and Maria just smirked.

"Really, big boys? It's not that big," Pepper said and the group laughed. Maria caught Tony's eye before downing her scotch. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Two can play at that game," Tony said and then downed his own scotch. The waitress came and placed the black tray on the large round table.

"This is going to be entertaining," Sam said as Bruce just sighed and flopped back in his seat. The waitress blinked at Maria and Tony as they lined up their five beers in front of them. The waitress smile before disappearing into the crowded bars.

"I have a twenty on Maria," Natasha said.

"Twenty on Tony," Sam said.

"Ten on Maria," Bruce joined in.

"Twenty on Maria," Steve said.

"Ten on Tony," Rhodey said.

"Ten on Maria," Maria said.

"Five on Stark," Thor said, placing their bets.

"You ready to get beaten Hill?" Tony asked, smirking towards her.

"Bring it," she said before lifting the first glass of beer.

"Ok, the first one to drink all five beers and I mean all of it, wins," Sam stated.

"Loser had to run back to the Tower but naked," Clint called out. Maria looked at him.

"I'm not doing that," Maria said and Tony looked at her.

"Starting to get cold feet?" Tony asked and Maria glared at him.

"Go!" Maria shouted and started to gulp down her first beer. Tony quickly followed her as the rest of the gang cheered, making a few people in the bar turn away to see what's happening.

Five beers late, the winning glass slammed down onto the table.

"HA!" Maria shouted. "I win, suck it bitch," Maria laughed as Tony placed his last pint of beer back onto the table, only a fifth left. He sighed.

Maria's head was buzzing, having five beers and about three scotchs and four shots (Clint's idea) within her. Steve smiled down at her as the gang paid their bets.

"Ok, let's get this over with," Tony stood up and climbed under the table. The rest of the gang followed him out of the bar. He took his top of, handing it to Pepper. He then took the rest of his clothes off and pasted them to Rhodey.

"See you guys back at the tower," Tony said. He saluted Hill and she saluted him back. He covered up his privates before turning. The group laughed as they watch him drunkenly rundown the street, seeing people pull out their phones to take picture and video the billionaire. Maria laughed, Steve holding her up straight. Steve smiled down at her shaking his head.

"Come on let's get back," Steve said and the group started to walk back to the tower. Steve and Maria walked at the back of the group.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Maria asked. "Oh we could set a car on fire. Or we could got skinny dipping. We could rob a bank," Maria said way too excited.

"YEAH!" Clint shouted from where he was walking with Natasha.

"You're both drunk and all of them, I'm sure, are probably illegal," Steve and Maria just laughed.

"Lighten up Steve," Maria said playfully hitting Steve on the chest. "It'll be fun," Maria said with a smile.

"We're not going to rob a bank," Steve said.

"Imagine that! Captain America robs a bank as tomorrows headline," Maria said and then giggled.

"It's more likely to be Tony Stark runs naked through New York," Rhodey said from the front of the group.

When the group eventually got to the tower they all split off to their separate floors. Maria stumbled through the elevator doors and Steve quickly grabbed her before she fell flat on her face.

"Hey Steve, you know what...Jarvis is a very small man living in out ceiling," Maria said, her words slurred and her actions slow. She pointed lazily up at the ceiling before laughing. "How wired is that?" She asked before falling back onto the sofa. "Whoops," Maria said, falling back a little faster than normal. Steve placed their coats on the love seat before coming to stand in front of Maria.

"Why don't we go to bed," Steve said, taking hold of Maria's hands.

"Yeah," Maria said. "But first, there's something important I really need to do."

"What is it?" Steve asked her and then Maria threw up on the floor, Steve stepping back out of the way. Steve picked Maria up bridal style and carried her to their room. Steve placed Maria onto the bed that hadn't been slept in for ages. Steve would normally stay at her apartment.

"Oh, Captain," Maria smirked as Steve tired to take her top off. Steve rolled his eyes as Maria tried to pull him into a kiss. He quickly ducked, missing her kiss and strong beer breath.

"America salutes all you bitches," Maria said loudly and Steve just chuckled, shaking his head. He pulled her jeans off and then pulled back the covers.

"You want to go a few rounds Soldier?" Maria asked, grabbing hold of his shirt and trying to pull him down on top of her. Steve, being the stronger one, pulled away easily and smiled sown at her. He then walked around the large king size bed while taking off his shirt. He pulled his black jeans off and then climbed into bed in his white boxer shorts. He pulled the covers up and then rolled over to face maria. He was greeted by her lightly snoring, her mouth slightly open. She only snored after having a few too many drinks. He smiled softly at her sleeping form. He gently kissed her on the forehead before getting comfy in the bed.

He drifted off, at peace with Maria by his side.


End file.
